


put your arms around me (and I'm home)

by haleofStilesheart



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Guilty Stiles, Hugging, M/M, Minor Angst, Misunderstandings, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleofStilesheart/pseuds/haleofStilesheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Mets win the World Series, Stiles gets a little too excited and hugs Derek. Too bad Derek doesn't like hugs.</p><p>  <em>The loft was deathly silent as Stiles slowly inched away from Derek, dropping his arms to his sides from where they'd been wrapped tightly around Derek's shoulders. The Mets had just won the World Series</em>―their third World Series win and Stiles got to see it!― <em>and Stiles had forgotten himself in his excitement and, jumping to his feet and impulsively hugging Derek.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	put your arms around me (and I'm home)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Estmanifestum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estmanifestum/gifts).



> For the ❄ prompt: 139. "Sorry, I forgot you don't like hugs."
> 
> [Send me a prompt!](http://hale-of-stiles-heart.tumblr.com/)

"Sorry, I forgot you don't like hugs."

The loft was deathly silent as Stiles slowly inched away from Derek, dropping his arms to his sides from where they'd been wrapped tightly around Derek's shoulders. The Mets had just won the World Series― _their third World Series win and Stiles got to see it!_ ―and Stiles had forgotten himself in his excitement and, jumping to his feet and impulsively hugging Derek who'd been returning from the kitchen.

Staring at the ground feeling like a child who had just been chastised, despite the fact that Derek hadn't said a single word, Stiles repeated, "Sorry."

He backed away, tensing for the moment Derek would throw him out of the loft, shakily taking his seat on the couch beside Isaac, refusing to raise his eyes from the floor. Onscreen the Citi Field stadium was still in an uproar celebrating New York's victory.

From the corner of his eye Stiles saw Derek move to sit in his armchair, cracking open his can of soda. He quickly turned his head, focusing his eyes on Isaac's shoes as the betas began debating what movie to watch now that the game was over.

"Stiles!"

His head snapped up in shock, his entire body tensing as his heart rate skyrocketed in nervous apprehension. He stared wide-eyed at Scott who'd called his name, acknowledging, "Hmm?"

"What movie do you wanna watch?" Scott asked, elaborating, "Your team just won, after all."

"Oh, uh, I don't care," Stiles replied, shrugging lamely and dropping his gaze to stare a hole in his jeans that was suddenly intensely fascinating.

They decided on watching _Benchwarmers_ to stick with the baseball theme, foregoing any more serious movie in favor of a few laughs.

Stiles spent the whole movie staring at his knees and absentmindedly eating orange and blue M&Ms but when he remembered that Derek had special ordered them for the big game he felt nauseous and immediately stopped. He got a call from his dad halfway through the movie, excusing himself from the couch and standing by the wall of windows to take the call.

His dad had congratulated him on the Mets' win and asked if he was alright when his response was notably subdued. He said he'd tell him about it later and wished him a good night on the rest of his shift.

He contemplated hiding in the bathroom until the movie was over and the pack left but ultimately decided against it, well aware it'd only call more attention to himself. And that was the last thing he needed right now.

Stiles managed to wait out the rest of the movie feeling more guilty than he had when he was six and had a tantrum and didn't talk to his dad for three days, remembering how much he had hurt his dad. Just like he'd hurt Derek by doing what people had been doing for years, violating his personal space and touching himself consent. It made his blood boil.

The moment the credits began to roll he rose to his feet and grabbed his hoodie, quickly slipping it on over his Mets t-shirt. He was following the rest of the pack to the door when Derek called his name.

Stiles didn't think he'd ever been as nervous.

He  turned and walked back toward Derek who was standing in the middle of the loft, keeping his eyes on the floor. Derek began, "Stiles―"

"Look, Derek, I know. I'm sorry. I never should've done that. I just wasn't thinking and I know that's no excuse either but I really am sorry," Stiles blurted, effectively cutting him off. "I'm just gonna go, okay?"

He was turning to leave, to go wallow in guilt somewhere else, when Derek gently grabbed his arm and spun him around. Stiles looked up at him, confused.

"Stiles, I'm not upset," Derek said, huffing a small incredulous laugh. Stiles blinked at him in disbelief. Derek reiterated, "I'm not, I swear. I don't know why you think I am."

"Because you don't like hugs!" Stiles cried, flailing his arm around aimlessly.

"Stiles, I like hugs just fine. You surprised me is all," Derek explained, smiling reassuringly. "Why did you think I don't like hugs?"

"Because you're _you!_ Y'know Derek Hale: dark, broody alpha werewolf, willing and able to rip my throat out. With his teeth!" Stiles exclaimed, still gesticulating wildly.

Derek chuckled, "That was years ago. I was dying, I think I deserve some credit for my restraint in not actually doing it."

Stiles deflated. "Well, yeah. So you're really not upset? Like, at all?"

"No, Stiles, I'm not," Derek assured. He was quick to add, "I'm actually a big fan of hugs, believe it or not."

"No way," Stiles teased, finally cracking a smile and poking Derek in the ribs. Derek grinned and nodded, opening his arms slightly in blatant invitation. Stiles froze. "Wait, really?"

Derek just nodded again, raising his eyebrows. Stiles gratefully fell into Derek's arms, resting his cheek on Derek's shoulder and sighing heavily as Derek wrapped his arms around him.

Derek laid his cheek against Stiles' hair, rocking them softly. Stiles fist his hands in the back of Derek's gray Henley, clinging to him tightly. Derek moved his head the slightest bit to kiss to top of Stiles' head.

Yeah, everything was gonna be okay.


End file.
